This invention generally relates to a switching device for activating or adjusting a variety of subsystems within a vehicle.
Modern day vehicles include a variety of peripheral devices or subsystems. The increased availability and increased-versatility of such systems presents the challenge of developing efficient control devices to operate such subsystems.
There is a need for a device that enables a vehicle operator to choose a desired mode of operation for the various subsystems in a quick and efficient manner. A vehicle operator needs to devote the majority of their concentration to the task of driving the vehicle. Therefore, a large number of switches or buttons within a vehicle interior is not a particularly desirable solution. Such arrangements require the driver to divert their attention from the road, which is undesirable.
This invention overcomes the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior attempts at meeting the two-fold need for a sophisticated and efficient control device. This invention provides a simple, compact control device that can be custom tailored to a specific individual's physical characteristics and preferences.